


【多萝】完美暴君

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】完美暴君

——你又有新打野了。

——是呀。

还给我“是呀”？！这人他妈是不是脑瘫？！

枕头被蹂躏的不成样子，素白细长的指节凶狠地陷进去，怒火冲天满身酒气的一位被男人抛弃的怨妇，又娇又嗔气急败坏的仿佛露出肚皮又被晾在一边的猫。

爱萝莉总有种与生俱来的曼妙魅力，很奇怪的，他年纪并不大，细细碎碎笑起来有点坏的Omega，像猫一样小巧且可以理所当然的践踏一切默认的、适用于愚蠢的人类之间的规则——同时认为别人不可以，理直气壮地双重标准。

我摸了你看了你，你就要笑，要把我的喜悲看的重于生命，要满心虔诚地祈求我的垂怜——而不是用两个字就打发我你个脑瘫！！！

然而并没有什么卵用。

炸了的毛又很可怜地垂下来，蜂蜜味的Omega像只被雨淋透了的流浪猫似的，赵志铭喝了小小一点酒，散漫地叉着腿窝在软乎乎的床头，突然心里酸劲泛上来，很有些委屈的红了眼眶。

坏透了的小混蛋偶尔耷拉下耳朵就显得尤为可怜了，踢踢踏踏地趿着拖鞋走出卧室，一脸茫然地吸了吸鼻子，凸起嶙峋的骨节和透红的腺体裹在棉布的大汗衫里，削葱似的一个人倚着厨房的门框，皮肉单薄的腿光溜溜的反着灯光。

看着大门打开又关上，冷静到冷漠的中单爸爸把外套丢在柜子上，柑橘的气味升腾起来，把在屋里寂寞了一天的猫安抚的温顺柔软，他有些不甘不愿地贴上去，细巧的手臂环抱着小两岁的Alpha宽厚的脊背蹭脸颊和耳根，吹着热乎乎的水气勾引着闲话和撒娇——怎么像狗一样，他一边唾弃自己。

吃小孩子的醋，真的好丢人啊，可是止不住要去想——这畜生会不会有了新打野就甩了我呢？那我得把他蛋蛋割了才行。

猫今天驯服的过分，大概是危机感按下了他蠢蠢欲动的利爪，Omega沉默而亲昵的讨好让马山小李受用极了，好像无论做什么他都不会反抗一样乖乖巧巧地被揉在怀里，自己撩起棉布下摆叼在嘴里，湖一样的眼睛汪着澄清的水光，抓住姘头的手邀请人摸自己柔软的肚皮。

啊，他喝酒了。

原来畜生醋了这么乖的吗。

不当人的斯考特选手快要笑出声来了，千杯不醉的中单爸爸看着撒酒疯的猫在心里悄咪咪地翘了尾巴，可面上依然不笑，严正无比，像个合格的渣男。

好软啊，酒精把猫的心跳泵的极快，他真的好软，像高温下的蜂巢蜜，用一种平日里绝无可能的顺从态度咕哝着伸手解人的衣服——小可怜的眼睛有着类似烟视媚行的风情，俏生生地在说，你别不要我呀，我做什么都可以的喔。

妈的脑瘫平时只会说爪巴。

李汭燦有点气，恶劣地扯着猫的乳尖，红红的一小点，挺在泛冷的空气里发抖，可怜的可爱，在催人做点什么——做什么呢？

一把拎起猫的衣领拖回房间，粗暴地翻下可怜人仅有的内裤，肢体叠上去的时候潮红的皮肤像是要烫伤一样，把亲吻蒸腾成昏暗房间里的一缕青烟。

热。

过高的体温刺激了腺体，明明不是发情期，还是把里面弄的湿淋淋软塌塌的，吞吃着Alpha的手指头，黏膜和肌肉抽搐着欢迎侵犯者，进出顺畅到不可思议，好像生来就是要被人肏干的，傻乎乎地抱着全是坏心眼的男人，被搞大了肚子就害怕的扯着人衣角掉眼泪。

想看。

好想看这样的场景啊，现在迷糊可怜任人宰割的Omega正赤裸着双腿大开地邀请人来侵犯，他心虚又害怕，对被抛弃的恐惧刻在了基因里，脑子里全是源于本能的惊惶和期待，醉意朦胧且一再退让，提出什么要求都不会反抗——这是多么，多么好的机会啊。

坏透了的畜生打开可怜人抖抖索索往枕头下面摸套子的手，浓厚阴沉的恶意如有实质地裹挟着轻悄的耳语——这次不戴套了，怀上了就生下来吧。

太过分了。

可怜人捂着小腹，像是已经按到了将要出现的胚胎，那里会鼓胀起来，融合了基因的孩子附着寄生在脏腑里，吸取着母亲的鲜活热血来成长，最后成为另一个完全不同的、奇迹般的生命。

爱萝莉的眼睛其实很长，或笑或哭的瞳仁周围都有细微的红，瞪着人的时候有格外楚楚可怜的风情，他有点懵住了，去摸索套子的手被打开之后好像不知道要干什么，把床头的手机牢牢地攥在了手里。

伶仃瘦削的脚踝被Alpha架在肩上，他薄薄的身体像纸一样被对折起来，脆弱到像再用力一点就会断裂开来，桃粉色的眼尾被窒息的兴奋感洇成了艳丽的红。

角度色情的堪称绝妙了，猫眨着眼睛，娇柔可怜的神情正对上他们交合的地方——那是一场正在发生的、赤裸的、野蛮的、肉贴着肉的交锋，他眼见着自己柔软的产道被那人的性器拓开，一寸寸一厘厘的往里吞入深色的阴茎，上面泛青的血管都清晰可见，把柔软湿润的内里顶出黏液来，谄媚的嫩肉向外浸润了一小截，反着水光。

生孩子应该也不会太疼的吧？毕竟那里面那么软，好像多大的东西都能吞下去。

好坏啊，好让人害怕啊，可是被填满被入侵被玩弄被占有的感觉又好疯狂好兴奋啊。

看的多清楚呀，醉醺醺的Omega即使眯着眼睛也能详尽地观赏自己沉溺于肉欲的丑态，他的生殖腔很浅，习惯了在性交中被捣开的腔口糜烂的松软着，那里已经不是未开发时紧闭收拢着抵触进入的样子了，放浪形骸到干的狠一点就能肏进去，有点儿⋯像什么呢？

被生活磋磨到不见天日的下等妓女，是美丽的，也是哀毁的，面见时升起的不是怜惜而是更浓稠黑暗的恶意，像掐灭一朵已经开始腐烂的玫瑰，猫还干瘪着的肚皮被捅的极深的性器撑起一块薄薄的皮肉，胚胎着床的地方仿佛要被顶出裂口，又疼又快活，让他失态的媚眼翻白，情不自禁收紧了指节。

也许吧，生活总是充满了巧合，电话就是这么拨出去的，不然实在很难解释。

田野的声音响起的时候两个人都是一僵，不同于赵志铭慌乱失措到像被踩了尾巴一样惊惶的猫弹起来，挣扎间还光顾着着急不慎把掉下的手机推到了地上——他的酒醒了一半，反而最大的麻烦是那人像个醉鬼一样，按着他不肯撒手。

甚至狐狸崽听着田野因为电流有些失真的疑惑问询，漏出了一个有点可爱的、令人毛骨悚然的轻笑。

这畜生想干什么？！

爱萝莉被他笑的头皮发麻，挣扎着眼泪横流地要逃开去挂断电话，联在一起的地方在肉搏里狼狈地被搅的滴下水来，那人就笑着看着，然后在堪称枯瘦的指尖将将够到的时候掐着腰把猫拖了回来，狠狠地捅进最深的地方。

好舒服，好疼——他那一瞬间凶狠地抓紧了床单尖声哭叫，背上汗毛倒竖汗出如浆，眼前像夏天晚上的烟花一样腾起五彩斑斓的细碎色彩，年轻的Alpha仿佛有使不完的劲儿，捣着肉壶最深处用来孕育了胎儿的地方，把可怜人好不容易捡回来的理智肏干的七零八落。

完了，猫睁着被泪水糊住的眼看着不近又不远的手机，通话中的页面还在闪烁，他已经无力思考了，只想着有什么不好的事已经发生了——全完了。

你听听，可怜兮兮的猫在说什么呢？叫亲老公，叫好哥哥，软声软语地恳求小男孩子把自己干坏，像个不知廉耻的小娼妇揺晃着屁股喷着水高潮，膨胀的结堵满了足够松软的腔口，一股一股冲刷着生殖腔的精液激的可怜的Omega脊背发颤，把整间屋子填满了自己蜂蜜的气味——坏猫猫是多想被弄成一塌糊涂的样子呀，脸上是全然痴迷狂热的神情，甚至不知道电话是什么时候被对面挂断的。

瞎搞一时爽。

泪痕未干红潮未退的时候这人的脸色就肉眼可见的难看下来，心虚的变成了飞机耳的狐狸崽，他眨下眼睛，虚张声势地摸摸猫绵软的发顶，故作轻松地安慰他没事。

没事个屁，猫朝天翻了个巨大的白眼，一脚蹬在Alpha腿上。

田野在电话里破口大骂谁他妈要听你叫床，无辜的猫只能捏着鼻子认栽地乖乖赔出去一顿请客。

好生气啊，想想不够又蹬一脚，猫呲牙咧嘴地谩骂着。

笑什么笑，我请客，你掏钱。


End file.
